The invention relates to a folding table on the rear side of the backrest of a passenger seat in an aircraft, land vehicle or watercraft. It is possible for the folding table to be adjusted between an inoperative position, in which it is folded up against the backrest, and a folded-down use position. Its side which is visible in the inoperative position is designed as an advertisement-carrying surface for an exchangeable advertisement carrier.
Folding tables of this type are described in DE 43 40 189 A1, DE 297 01 389 U1 and DE 299 07 135 U1.
The folding table according to DE 299 07 135 U1 has a table top with a lower side containing a cutout in which a plate-like insert is removably mounted such that it can be removed, and which has an insertion compartment for holding an information carrier in the form of a sheet. The insertion compartment is covered toward the visible surface of the insert by a transparent window. The insert is designed as a frame, with the insertion compartment being open toward the opposite surface of the cutout of the table top. The insert is mounted in the cutout of the table top, in the vertical inoperative position thereof, in a manner such that it can be pulled out upward. A respective pivot pin, which engages in a respective lateral displacement groove of the cutout of the table top, protrudes in the lower region of the insert from both sides. In the upper region of the insert, a respective latching projection, which engages in the displacement groove, protrudes from both sides. The insert can be blocked in the cutout of the table top by at least one fixing element.
This folding table is of multi-part and complicated construction and does not provide sufficient security against unauthorized opening by removal of the insert from the cutout of the table top. The complicated construction also means that this folding table is relatively heavy, which is disadvantageous when it is used on an aircraft passenger seat.